


Crush P1 & P2

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Drugs, Humiliation, Jealousy, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 - Rick Sanchez breaks into Evil Rick's lair and find himself unwittingly the subject of a dark obsession and is drugged into unconsciousness.</p><p>Part 2 - Rick regains consciousness and tries to escape but fails and only ends up deepening the dark obsession Evil Rick has for him through filthy filthy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush P1 & P2

After an hour of searching tunnels, foiling booby traps and disabling security systems Rick was finally nearing the central lab within Evil Rick’s lair. Swiftly turning a corner into one of the larger unsecured rooms, he collided straight into a young boy.

 _“Rick!”_ Morty stammered.

Both took a moment to stare at each other, but to each it was clear; this was not Rick’s Morty.

The Morty adjusted his eyepatch and looked scornfully at Rick. _“You, you shouldn’t be here Rick, you…”_ The Morty suddenly trailed off into silence.

Rick turned his head slowly, looking up to view the skinny silhouette now framed in the doorway. Evil Rick stood, clutching a bottle of whiskey, a wry smile playing on his lips, clearly disguising the deep rage which the pair could feel smothering them.

Dismissively sidestepping Rick, Evil Rick took soft dangerous steps towards his Morty, his eyes menacing, dead and cold.   _“Get out MoURGty.”_ He ordered, lip curling in disgust. The sentiment seemed to pierce through the Morty’s senses, momentary redemption that nevertheless, Rick suspected, promised eventual punishment. About to turn back towards Rick; the Morty thought the better of it and quickly took his leave.

Silence engulfed the two men, the atmosphere taking on an unmistakably thick and suffocating character. Rick was still staring incredulously at the door, discomforted by the Morty’s swift and unquestioning abandonment. ****

Rick watched as Evil Rick slid sinuously into a nearby chair.

  _“Have you fallen recently C-137?”_ Evil Rick asked, his words penetrating the silence, his stare defiant with searing purpose.

  _“Ex, excuse me?”_ Rick spluttered, his mouth dry, unable to stop himself eyeballing the bottle of whiskey.

 _“I asked if you’ve fallen recently Rick?”_ Evil Rick repeated, his tone low, his words whispered.

 _“You, you mean have I fUGHllen over?”_ Rick attempted to clarify, _“No, why, you… why would you even ask me that, I’m not drunk.”_

 _“I ask because I thought you might have bumped your head.”_ Evil Rick replied, mockingly, his wry smile still present, his conversation insultingly directed towards his own drink.

Rick stood frozen, confused by Evil Rick’s unusual line of questioning, and disinterested manner, half expecting Evil Rick to launch himself at him and begin smashing his head against the various objects adorning walls; he certainly wouldn’t be surprised at such a reaction.  

Amused by his obvious bewilderment, Evil Rick continued. _“You see Rick, if you had bumped your head, it may have affected your memory, something which would be the only satisfactory explanation for your uGGHtter disregard for my privacy and of that of MY Morty._ ”

Rick narrowed his eyes, his confusion swept away, instantly replaced by infuriation.

 _"He’s not one of your fucking playthings.”_ Rick hissed though gritted teeth, the tone of the conversation irrevocably changed, his words a defiant accusation.

Carefully placing his drink to the side, Evil Rick released a laugh of distain as he lifted himself effortlessly from the chair. _“That may be true C-137, but don’t forget that you, you are definitely one of mine.”_ He tauntingly placed a hand on Rick’s cheek, his breath heavy with the scent of soured whiskey.

Removing his hand from Rick’s face, Evil Rick turned on his heel, pacing the dark caliginous room in contemplation. _“Who are you kidding Rick, you don’t give a shit about my MoURGHy, come on, I, WE both know why you are here.”_

Rick felt something fracture within him; a hemorrhage of anger, before he could think to restrain himself, Rick’s fist had taken flight, connecting with Evil Rick’s face, the dull thud of flesh breaking flesh obliterating the silence between them. Staggering back, Evil Rick looked up with a sadistic smirk, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and shaking it to the floor with a languid flick of his wrist.

 _“Are you quite finished?”_ Evil Rick mocked, his hands on his hips, the embodiment of composure.

 _“Y-you know what, I am, I’m fucking done, I’m leaving, so long Dipshit.”_ Rick turned, but was caught by the wrist before he could take a step further. Evil Rick was no longer smiling, his expression now contorted with rage.

 _“You are going nowhere C-137!”_ he roared, grabbing hold of Rick’s neck, flecks of spittle patterning Rick’s face.

 _“I’m just another f-fucking Rick to you, are, aren’t I?_ Rick growled, struggling against the hold.

 _“Yes.”_ Evil Rick confirmed glibly, tightening his hold around Rick’s throat, pushing him harder into the wall. _“But the difference is you, you want this.”_

 _"I never wanted THIS!”_ Rick cried, reaching behind him to withdraw his gun, swiftly pressing the barrel to the centre of Evil Rick’s head.

Glancing down Evil Rick chuckled, _“Ooh look at you C-137, you, aren’t you a tough customer?”_ He refused to relinquish his hold on Rick. _“My Morty and the guards would rip you to shreds.”_ he warned.

 _“That, that’s a cost I would gladly pay, Rick.”_ Rick retorted immediately, his tone equally formidable.

_“Then he’ll kill your Morty.”_

After a moment’s thought, Rick lowered his gun, his stupid Morty; his Achilles heel, as always.

 _"To kill yourself isn’t something you can come back from Rick, I should know.”_ Evil Rick hissed, a smug grin traceable beneath his scowl.

The stark truth of Evil Rick’s statement burned into Rick’s mind, weakening his resolve. Evil Rick licked his lips, consuming the distress in Rick’s eyes. Gripping his throat tighter, he produced a syringe from his pocked and before detection, quickly plunged it into Rick’s neck.  Immediately Rick could feel his remaining strength ebbing away under Evil Rick’s grasp, his mind beginning to cloud.

 _"Ultimately C-137,”_ Evil Rick said softly, _“to me the others are merely diversions, you, you are the only Rick I truly desire.”_ Noticing Rick teetering on the brink of oblivion, Evil Rick lowered him to the ground and released his tight grip on his bruised throat, looking on with satisfaction as Rick fell to his knees, slumping heavily onto his side.

For a few minutes neither moved.

 _"The answer to suffering such as ours is seldom so easily found.”_ Evil Rick soothed, sitting to cradle and stroke Rick’s head, pulling stray strands of damp, gray hair away from his eyes. “ _No other Rick looks at me the way you do C-137, that exquisite mixture of pain and desire when I inflict my depravity upon you, you can’t deny it’s a mutual addiction.”_

His words were melodious, seducingly subdued, washing over Rick, in a shifting series of phantasms and illusions; a direct effect of his drugged and disorientated state. Evil Rick tugged him upwards by his hair and moved his mouth to his, forcing him into a long breath seizing, quenching kiss, smiling as he felt Rick soften in his arms. Smoothing his hand down Rick’s chest, he traveled down towards his groin, slipping under the belt of his trousers, hand encircling Rick, suddenly surprised and angered by his obvious lack of response and arousal. 

Hastily withdrawing his hand, Evil Rick tried painstakingly hard to remain calm, angered by a rare act of own ineptitude; clearly he had somewhat over-dosed C-137 and in doing so had taken him beyond sex, beyond submission and onto slumber.

Rick looked up at him, still helplessly captured by the abstract and barely tangible sense of longing and lust Evil Rick had created within him. _“Wubalubadubdub.“_ he mumbled listlessly.

 _"Useless old fool!”_ Evil Rick cried, jumping to his feet, allowing Rick’s head to fall and crack resoundingly against the floor, the abrupt collision slightly reawakening his disorientated senses.  

Rick watched as a blurring Evil Rick stormed out of the door. Weak and shaking, he lay flat on his back, the only sound in the empty space; the ragged rasping wheeze of his own faltering breath. Before he could say anything, everything faded to black and he began to spiral into a deep sleep. His last remaining thought was a question: would Evil Rick attempt to fuck him as he slept and more pressingly, did he want him to.

**Part 2**

As Rick incrementally regained consciousness, blurred shapes slowly became fully formed, but were still only barely visible through his veil of disorientation. His head ached, heavy with post-drug withdrawal; he needed a drink, a stiff one. With trembling hands he reached into his lab coat pocket and took a long satisfying sip from his hip flask, which mercifully seemed to alleviate his swirling nausea.

As he sat up, he felt the weight of strange gravity and the perverse sensation of his bones scraping together; clearly this wasn’t Earth Dimension C-137. Eventually, after a few more swigs of whiskey, he was able to piece together his memories only to reveal, much to his dismay that he was still trapped in Evil Rick’s subterranean lair and no longer possessed his portal gun or laser pistol.

Standing up, he stumbled back awkwardly against the wall, forced to steady himself on the doorway. Once reassured that he was regaining some strength, he slipped outside the room stealthily, taking soft, quietly cautious steps across the hallway.  

As he made his way along the tunnel he noticed that the door to one of the large tunnelled rooms had been left ajar; the darkness exuding a secretive ambience. Rick crept to the gap, holding himself against the wall, peering into the room, unable to prohibit himself from satisfying his curiosity. He frowned, his eyes settling upon a Rick in the corner. The Rick cut a pitiful figure; crouched on all fours, stripped of his Council uniform, left in nothing but a tight leather collar with a short rope leash tethering him to a dining table leg. His thin pale chest was speckled with dried blood and covered in tiny scratches. Rick was about to investigate further but stopped as he heard enthusiastic cheers and jeering coming from another nearby room.

He moved quickly to this doorway and took a quick glance inside. To his left were a few Officer Ricks who seemed to be making bets, enthusiastically laying down fat wads of bills. To the right were several Mortys’, stripped to the waist and bare knuckle fighting, really knocking the shit out of one another. Rick, rather than being shocked by the sight, instead had to concentrate on supressing his desire to join in on the gambling, especially as one particular Morty really seemed to be kicking teenage ass. Instead he forced himself to ignore the dull thumps of flesh on flesh and forged ahead.

As he rounded another corner he heard a familiar voice call his name.

_“Rick.”_

Instinctively he stopped.

_“Morty?”_

Evil Rick’s Morty stood with his hands on his hips, the kid looked pissed.

 _“What are you doing here C-137?”_ he asked in an emotionless tone.

 _“Look Morty, I don’t, URRP, don’t have time for this.”_ The last thing Rick wanted to deal with right now was Evil Rick’s fucked-up pirate-ass Morty.

Evil Morty produced a laser pistol and pointed it directly at Rick. _“You need to come with me.”_ He insisted with dead lifeless eyes.

_“Listen you little turd, I don’t take orders, especially from…”_

There was a sharp crack as a neon streak flashed past Rick and disintegrated some of the wall behind him. Rick’s eyes widened, the Morty remained emotionless.

_“Jesus Morty, okay, okay, I’ll go with you, alright, Jesus Christ.”_

Evil Morty escorted Rick at gun point towards the central laboratory, ironically Rick’s original destination.

_“S-so what’s in this for you kid huh, you, you think you’re what, the most badass Morty in the multi-verse, you think that makes you special, listen pal, no one is special…”_

_“Stop talking.”_  The Morty ordered pushing the pistol snug against Rick’s side and forcing him into the lab.

 _“Alright”_ Rick huffed, _“Whatever MoURGTy.”_

 _“Sit down.”_ Evil Morty gestured towards a stainless steel gurney, which looked suspiciously designed for transporting cadavers.

Rick sat and watched as the Morty adjusted his eyepatch before reaching into his pocket and producing a set of laser-cuffs.

 _“Put these on.”_ He instructed.

_“Y-you want me to cuff myself you little Motherfucking…”_

_“That wasn’t a request.”_ The Morty cut in, straightening his aim to Rick’s forehead.

 _“Fine.”_ Rick replied, rolling his eyes, unable to conceal his annoyance.

Evil Morty moved closer to Rick to activate the cuffs, and then deftly produced a syringe from his pocket.

 _“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”_ Rick protested, _“What is it with you two dipshits and needles?”_

 _“It’s a sub-dermal chip.”_ Evil Morty replied casually as he placed the pistol to Rick’s temple and gently pierced Rick’s arm.

 _“A sub-dermal chip that does what exactly?”_ Rick asked.

Evil Morty was about to answer but halted as he heard the unmistakable force and tone of Evil Rick’s laughter accompanied by a slow clap. _“So, C-137, you finally made it to my lab, well colour me impressed.”_

_“Colour you? Colour me Motherfucker, just you let me out of these handcuffs and I’ll…”_

_“Don’t talk to him like that!”_ Evil Morty shouted protectively, his first real sign of emotion.

 _“Oh so you don’t think he can take a few bad words huh Morty? Gay.”_ Rick laughed.

The kid’s hand began to shake around the gun.

 _“That’s enough Morty, you did well.”_ Evil Rick reassured him, patting him on the head, slowly extracting the gun from his tightened grip.”

 _“Wow, you’re M-Morty’s a real fucked up little piece of shit, isn’t he?”_ Rick laughed.

Evil Rick slapped Rick’s face hard with an open hand as if he was a girl, not worthy of the punch, watching with satisfaction as Rick’s iridescent skin turned an angry shade of crimson.

Evil Morty gripped desperately onto Evil Rick’s labcoat, pulling at him. _“You’re going to kill him right, you’re going to kill him this time, right Rick?”_

 _“All in good time.”_ Evil Rick assured him. _“Now leave us.”_

For a brief moment Evil Morty looked like he was about to go into full tantrum mode then suddenly, surprisingly seemed to calm himself, his eyes glazing over to become practically lifeless once again.

 _“Yes Rick.”_ He nodded, before slowly turning and obediently exiting the room.”

 _“Woah, so I can see you and your MoURGty have established a good healthy relationship there then huh R-Rick?”_ Rick smirked sarcastically.

 _“Eliminating weakness, IS healthy.”_ Evil Rick growled.

Holding the pistol against Rick’s chest with one hand, Evil Rick guided Rick back with the other, forcing him to lie down against the cold flat steel of the stretcher. Grabbing hold of the laser cuffs he swiftly secured them to a metal ring at the end.

Rick refused to be intimidated so easily. _“So this sub URRP dermal chip, what is this for, to keep tabs on me huh? Dumb, I’ll just rip this bitch out you know.”_

Evil Rick turned towards Rick, taking his time to trace his eyes slowly up and down his body, as if choosing a meal from an extensively slutty menu.  _“Please, I have no interest in keeping tabs on you C-137, if I needed to get your attention, I’d just kidnap your Morty.”_ He looked to the side slyly _. “But then who says I haven’t done that already?_

Evil Rick brought his face closer to Rick’s _. “How do you think he will fare in the Morty fighting pits tonight?”_ he taunted _,_ his lips curling into a perverse smile.

Rick spat forcefully into his face. “ _I’ll kill you, you bastard!”_ he screamed, violently struggling against his electrified bonds.

 _“Woah, woah, woah Rick, calm down, I’m just fucking with you dude.”_ Evil Rick laughed, smoothing the spit into his mouth with the tips of his fingers and licking his lips.

Rick’s heart was pounding fast, beating so hard he thought it would explode at any moment in a spectacular cascade of warm blood and shattered bone. He gulped down the raw feelings, deeply supressing them, conscious of not giving Evil Rick any further sick satisfaction.

Evil Rick walked over to his workbench and retrieved a small handset _. “You want to know what your chip does C-137?”_ He asked teasingly, raising a questioning eyebrow.

At this point Rick was unsure if he really wanted to know.

 _“Let me show you.”_ Evil Rick pushed down on the remote and watched Rick with voyeuristic fascination.

The effect was instantaneous; a rush of blood and endorphins which caused Rick’s senses to roar as he felt each of the chemicals violating his body blend and bind to his nervous system. As his surroundings began to rotate and swell he closed his eyes tightly, the sensory onslaught and accompanying vertigo being almost too much for him to bear.

 _“It gets better.”_ Evil Rick whispered, tossing the laser pistol aside and in one fluid motion removing his lab coat and straddling Rick.

As the intensity of the stimulants subsided slightly, Rick was left with exhilarating euphoria and a painfully hard erection, which was now pressing urgently against Evil Rick’s stomach.

 _“I made this just for you C-137.”_ Evil Rick whispered, licking a wet glistening track up Rick’s face.

Rick shuddered, barely able to speak, crushed under the voracity of his urges, the realisation of his lust abrupt and unrepentant; he wanted this, no, needed this, _now_.

Seeing the sweet sense of desire now written all over Rick’s face, Evil Rick released a long low gratifying sigh. Standing, he released the cuffs and watched as Rick began feverously removing his own clothes, impressively managing to render himself completely naked within mere seconds.

 _“Oooh C-137, you’ve done this before.”_ Evil Rick mocked. Moving behind him he grabbed onto Rick’s angular hips and pushed him down onto the cold mental table, the heat of Rick’s skin causing the steel to steam. Pressing himself on top of Rick, crushing his body under the weight of his own, Evil Rick held him steadfastly in place, his hand snaking round to the front of Rick’ throat. Pulling his head up towards him, he pressed his lips against the side of Rick’ throat as he lowered his own trousers.  Moving his mouth down Rick’s back he allowed his tongue to trace between his shoulder blades. Hearing Rick gasp, Evil Rick’s self-restraint fractured causing him to plunge his teeth into the soft, invitingly warm flesh of Rick’s shoulder, a gush of blood flooding his mouth and cascading down his throat.

 _“Fuck!”_ Rick gasped, still too intoxicated to express a coherent thought.

Evil Rick sighed contentedly, appreciating the sublime coppery tang of Rick’s blood; satisfyingly spiked, intense and sharp as splinters of glass dancing on his tongue. He took hold of Rick’ bony hips, delighting in his angular contours and thin frame, reaching up to his mouth he wiped off the blood, the thick dark liquid glistening on his fingers. Taking hold of his cock, he smeared the sticky substance over the head; a rather macabre form of lubricant, he thought to himself with a dark smile. Sliding into Rick, into that gloriously slick sleeve of membrane and muscle, Evil Rick grinned as he began thrusting with reckless abandon, pushing hard as Rick involuntarily clenched in resistance against him. Fucking Rick for the first time he cursed himself for not doing so sooner. Rick squirmed and strained below him releasing a groan; a hoarse, wildly erotic sound during his continuing penetration, a sound Evil Rick had not known he was capable of making until now. The captivating sound spurred Evil Rick on.

“Harder…Motherfucker.” He heard Rick murmur, much to his surprise and amusement.

Grinning, he withdrew his now wholly engorged cock before re-entering Rick with renewed vigour. As Evil Rick fucked him in exactly the way he had begged for it, harder and faster, faster and harder, all thoughts were wiped from Rick’s mind as his body began to tense and prepare for climax. Evil Rick watched as Rick’s erection began to swell, he was making unbelievable sounds, gasps, growls, little moans, the orgasm practically shocking him into rigidity as his inner muscles rippled and constricted. Rick continued groaning an aggressively helpless sound until he had pledged the last of his seed, Evil Rick watching as it shot into the air, to collect in small opalescent pools on the floor.  

Evil Rick swiftly withdrew from Rick, still completely unspent. Grabbing Rick by the shoulders he pushed him down to the floor onto his knees. Placing his hands to either side of Rick’ head, entwining his fingers in his hair, Evil Rick guided his cock into Rick’s mouth. Rick grabbed him by the hipbones; perfect handles, even with Evil Rick’s excessive girth. At once Rick was lost in the heady tang of sex and sweat, silk-rippled flesh throbbing against his lips. Repeatedly forcing his throat around the shaft of Evil Rick’s cock, pushing it as deep as it would go, he felt Evil Rick go strangely still; a long shudder rupturing through his body. Evil Rick tried to pull away, but Rick held on to him tightly, smiling as he heard Evil Rick moan, endorphins engulfing him in an orgasmic haze.

Rick gasped as he felt the thick salty liquid spill over the back of his tongue, dripping warm and faintly caustic down his throat, as he continued to listen to Evil Rick sigh and moan, being forced to swallow again and again. Evil Rick gripped onto Rick’s shoulders in a fevered embrace until his knuckles had lost all colour and the strength in his arms was completely depleted.

Spent, Evil Rick pushed Rick away from him and attempted to regain his breath.

Rick, somewhat grateful for release, reclined back onto the cold lab floor, he was sweating profusely, his limbs aching, his hair a matted mess, his chest covered in intricate patterns of his own blood and cum. Evil Rick on the other hand had recovered quickly, the only signs of their encounter some flecks of blood patterning his chin. Much to Rick’s annoyance Evil Rick was still fully dressed and was now putting on his lab coat. Rick scowled; he was usually always the first to dress, and the first to leave. Admittedly, he was recalling his sexual encounters with other people; normal people, but regardless, the sight of Evil Rick staring down at his naked form, looking unfazed and already dressed, bothered him deeply. Looking into Evil Rick’s now uncompromisingly cold eyes and feeling the sting of his lacerated shoulder, a hollow emptiness began filing Rick’s stomach, a familiar sensation that he recognised as shame.

Evil Rick witnessed a myriad of emotions sweep fleetingly across Rick’s face, each one remarkably more intense than the last. He crouched and caressed Rick’s shoulder wound, gathering a pearl of blood on the end of his finger he slowly began painting the impression of a rubescent heart on his Rick’s fragile torso. Rick slapped his hand away and cursed himself for being so utterly and infuriatingly blinded by his intoxicated lust.

Accepting the situation, Evil Rick shrugged his shoulders apathetically and lit a cigarette.  Rick responded by downing the remaining contents of his hip flash to wash the taste from his mouth and hurriedly got dressed. 

Once fully clothed, Evil Rick looked over at Rick unapologetically; he opened his Mouth to speak, but seemed to reconsider this and instead threw a portal gun at Rick’s feet. Rick, equally confused by the entire escapade, instinctively started to calibrate the gun and opened a shining emerald portal.

 _“See you around C-137.”_ Evil Rick stated, staring down at his cigarette, betraying no emotion.

 _“Perhaps.”_ Rick replied nonchalantly, forcing down a dirty shame smeared smile and disappearing quickly through the portal.

Evil Rick watched him leave, so many thoughts and regrets still resting on the tip of his tongue. Sitting down at one of his workstations he rummaged in a nearby drawer, successfully locating a small remote. Pressing down on the button, his eyes rolled back in his skull as his head hit the desk and the sedation took effect; he had no further need to feel anything else tonight, it had already been too much.

The End


End file.
